cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Crown and Dagger
The Order of the Crown and Dagger is currently recruiting. Change your AA to "OCD Applicant" and register here: http://ordercrowndagger.pcriot.com/index.php under Reception Desk. We would be more than glad to have you in OCD! The Blood Oath Charter PREAMBLE We, the sovereign nations of the ORDER of the CROWN and DAGGER, in the interests of unity, community, and defense, do join and establish this Charter for the alliance. This community shall promote peaceful relations, common defense, and commerce amongst its members, as well as provide internal and international support I - APPLICATION ARTICLE I. Any independent nation wishing to become a member of the ALLIANCE must post their information in the Reception Desk thread under The Courtyard. *SECTION 1. All applicants must post their Ruler Name, Nation Name, Nation Link, Nation Strength, and anything else required. *SECTION 2. All applicants will change their AA to read "OCD Applicant" and will receive full protection while under this status. *SECTION 3. The Order of the Crown and Dagger does not discriminate on the basis of size, color, government, religion, or growth. We welcome diversity. ARTICLE II. All applicants must go through the Basic Applicant Training (BAT) Academy. II - BASIC APPLICANT TRAINING ACADEMY ARTICLE I. Upon being accepted as a member of the Order of the Crown and Dagger, the applicant must sign the Charter and sign-in to the Basic Applicant Training Academy thread. ARTICLE II. Once signed in to the Basic Applicant Training Academy thread, all Applicants fall under the jurisdiction of Internal Affairs, instead of recruitment. ARTICLE III. The Academy shall run for no less than 10 days ARTICLE IV. During their time in the Academy, all applicant nations are unable to declare an offensive war, participate in acts of spying, or participate in any tech deals. *SECTION 1. All applicants will act as our Military Reserves, which can be called upon during a time of war. ARTICLE V. All applicants will sign-in to the BAT Academy at least once every two days, and will report any issues in their thread. ARTICLE VI. All applicants must go through each of our "Guides" and pass each test. ARTICLE VII. All applicants passing all the "Guide" tests, have signed in at the appropriate times, and who has obeyed the Academy rules, at the end of the 10 days will be accepted as a full member. III - MEMBERSHIP ARTICLE I. All members, including the new members from the Academy, must have their AA set to "Order of the Crown and Dagger." *SECTION 1. Any nation seen ghosting (using for false purposes) our AA will be dealt with militarily or diplomatically, and tried for Espionage, and seen as declaring war on our alliance. ARTICLE II. Any member not using our AA will be tried for Treason and dealt with diplomatically or militarily. ARTICLE III. All members will have access to the unclassified areas of the forum. ARTICLE IV. All members are required to sign-in to their assigned military company, and fire team, as often as required. *SECTION 1. Any member failing to participate in war, or military trainings, will be found guilty of desertion or treason. ARTICLE V. All members in good standing are eligible for elections. ARTICLE VI. All members may cast ONE vote during elections. IV - GOVERNMENT ARTICLE I. The government will be made up of a Triumvirate Ministers (Internal Affairs, Military Affairs, and Foreign Affairs) and their Deputies. ARTICLE II. All positions are eligible for election on two month intervals, and are elected by majority vote. ARTICLE III. The Minister of Military Affairs (MoMA) is responsible for overseeing the Order of the Crown and Dagger's military and spying matters. *SECTION 1. The MoMA is responsible for creating, maintaining, and documenting Fire Teams, and teaching the rules of warfare to these teams. *SECTION 2. The MoMA is responsible for appointing the following: Small Set (1 Captain, 1 Lieutenant, 2 Sergeants per Company), Medium Set (1 Colonel, 2 Captains, 4 Lieutenants, 4 Sergeants per Company), and Large Set (1 General, 2 Colonels, 4 Captains, 4 Lieutenants, and 8 Sergeants per Company.). *SECTION 3. The MoMA is responsible for reporting on the alliance's military to the Triumvirate. *SECTION 4. The MoMA CAN NOT declare war without a 2/3 majority vote from the Triumvirate, OR a 3/4 vote from the general members. *SECTION 5. The MoMA will appoint a Secretary of Defense (SoD). ARTICLE IV. The Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) is responsible for all diplomatic matters, and some intelligence gathering. *SECTION 1. The MoFA is responsible for drafting and recording treaties held or proposed, as well as acting as the Public Affairs representative to the Cybernations forum. *SECTION 2. The MoFA has the ability to appoint Ambassadors to serve at our embassies abroad. *SECTION 3. The MoFA can automatically sign any NAPs, ToAs, and PIATs, but needs a 2/3 Triumvirate approval for ODPs, MDPs, MDoAPs, and MDAPs. *SECTION 4. The MoFA will appoint a Secretary of State (SoS). ARTICLE V. The Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) is responsible for all internal issues to include economics, elections, and recruitment. *SECTION 1. The MoIA is responsible for coordinating and approval all polls and elections. *SECTION 2. The MoIA is responsible for interpreting the Charter, if an issue ever arises. *SECTION 3. The MoIA is responsible for enforcing this Charter. *SECTION 4. The MoIA is responsible for the upkeep of economic guides, and game update information. *SECTION 5. The MoIA will ensure all members have full trade slots, or post their empty slot in the threads requesting a trade. *SECTION 6. The MoIA will set all tech trading rules and rates, and coordinating aid. *SECTION 7. The MoIA is responsible for creating a recruiting thread on the Cybernations forum, and for general recruitment. *SECTION 8. The MoIA will appoint a Secretary of the Interior (SoI), and may appoint a Secretary of Economics (SoE) and Secretary of Recruitment (SoR) ARTICLE VI. All the Secretary staff will be allowed to assist their Minister as appoint, working within the confines of this Charter. ARTICLE VII. The Secretary of Defense, Secretary of State, and Secretary of the Interior will serve as assistant to their respective Ministers. V - EMPLOYMENT ARTICLE I. All members are permitted to accept employment throughout the alliance, for the good of the alliance. ARTICLE II. Employment includes: Multimedia Department, Financial Department, Recruiting Department, Tech Department, Security Department, or as Ambassadors or Military Officers. ARTICLE III. The Multimedia Department is responsible for graphics, avatars, and signature bars. The Multimedia Department is also responsible for creating videos for Public Service Announcements. Any internal radio system would fall under this department upon its creation. *SECTON 1. The jobs in the Multimedia Department are: Graphics Technician and Video Technician. ARTICLE IV. The Financial Department is responsible for the passing of financial aid. *SECTION 1. The jobs in the Financial Department are Banker and Financial Coordinator. ARTICLE V. The Recruiting Department is responsible for the recruiting of new members into the Order of the Crown and Dagger. *SECTION 1. The job found in the Recruiting Department is that of a Recruiter. ARTICLE VI. The Tech Department is responsible for the dealing and aiding of technology. *SECTION 1. The job found in the Tech Department is that of a Tech Dealer. ARTICLE VII. The Security Department is responsible for finding spies within our alliance, maintaining a ban listing, and providing security to our forums. *SECTION 1. The jobs found in the Security Department include Counter-Intelligence and Cyber-Security. ARTICLE VIII. The Ambassadors serve as our Envoys to other alliances. Our Ambassadors serve to enhance the image of our alliance abroad, and are capable of creating and viewing Embassies. Ambassadors serve as a liaison between our Triumvirate and the foreign alliance during treaty talks. ARTICLE IX. Military Officers (Generals, Colonels, Captains, Lieutenants, and Sergeants) serve as our military leadership. They are responsible for assisting in the oversight of Fire Teams, lead Fire Teams, and anything else ordered by the MoMA. *SECTION 1. Generals are in charge of the entire Regiment, with Colonels as their assistants. Captains are in charge of an entire Company with Lieutenants as their assistants. Sergeants are there to assist Lieutenants, and to serve as Fire-Team Leaders. VI - ELECTIONS ARTICLE I. Triumvirate elections shall be held every two months. *SECTION 1. Elections will run from 0000 on the first day of the month until 2359 on the fifth day of the month. ARTICLE II. Any member in good standing can be nominated for a Triumvirate position. *SECTION 1. No member can nominate themselves. *SECTION 2. Members can only be nominated for a maximum of two offices. ARTICLE III. Members can only vote one person per office. ARTICLE IV. The member with a majority of the votes is elected into the position. *SECTION 1. Should one nation win two offices, they will have the choice of which office they would prefer, and the nation with the second most votes in the other office will be appointed. ARTICLE VI. Term of office starts as soon as the Minister of Internal Affairs posts certified election results. VII - INTERNAL PIAT ARTICLE I. All members agree to peace between members and members of friendly/treatied alliances. ARTICLE II. Any members with a problem with another member may seek assistance from the Secretary of the Interior or the Minister of Internal Affairs. ARTICLE III. Members are allowed to conduct spy operations under three conditions: *SECTION 1. The member has been spied on *SECTION 2. The member has obtained permission from the Triumvirate *SECTION 3. The member is in a war with the nation they wish to spy on. ARTICLE IV. Members are not permitted to perform spy operations on other members, or members of friendly alliances. ARTICLE V. Members ARE NOT PERMITTED TO SPY ON OTHER ALLIANCES (on forums and IRC). Any member caught posing as a member of another alliance will be fair game for both alliances. ARTICLE VI. Members are eligible for aid as approved by the MoIA. ARTICLE VII. Members are not permitted to engage in, or fund, Tech Raiding. VIII - WAR ARTICLE I. All members are guaranteed protection, and as such if one member is attacked, it is seen as an attack on the entire alliance. ARTICLE II. No member can declare war unless approved by a Triumvirate. ARTICLE III. Members in nuclear weapon range, must request a Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD) Permit before purchasing. *SECTION 1. Members coming into the Order of the Crown and Dagger with nuclear weapons must still request a WMD Permit, before being allowed to potentially use them. ARTICLE IV. WMDs are seen as retaliatory only! ARTICLE V. Only a 2/3 Triumvirate vote can allow a nation to use a WMD offensively. ARTICLE VI. This alliance DOES NOT believe in PERMANENT ZERO INFRASTRUCTURE (PZI). However, based on offense, we do believe in the ZI of any nation, as set forth by the Triumvirate for crimes against us. IX - CHARTER ENFORCEMENT ARTICLE I. All members signing this Charter are accepting the responsibility of knowing and abiding by this Charter, which is necessary for loyalty and alliance affiliation. ARTICLE II. Any member leaving the alliance during wartime without justification or warning will be treated as a deserter, and tried for treason. ARTICLE III. Any member nation wishing to leave the alliance must publicly state their intentions and reason why. Once out, ex-members are seen as an other non-member nation. X - AMENDMENT PROCESS ARTICLE I. Any member can bring up potential amendments to the Minister of Internal Affairs. ARTICLE II. The Triumvirate will review all potential amendments and vote. ARTICLE III. Amendments need a full 3/3 vote to pass, or a 2/3 vote to go to the general membership for a vote, where a 3/4 majority is needed. Category:Defunct alliances